The Yule Ball, Revised
by TheTruthIsInsideOfYou
Summary: Harry finds Hermione after the fight during the Yule Ball. He comforts her. They dance and slowly a relationship blooms. All I know is Hermione will make him a better man. H/Hr. AU GoF on.
1. Comforting Hermione

Chapter 1: The Yule Ball

**A/N: Thanks **_the_Scribbler _**I am taking up the suggestion. Anyone else have any new ideas for the story. Any small scenes you would like to see included? Well, moving continents is a lot of work so I'll have maybe a chapter every two weeks up. But for now, enjoy the story.**

Harry felt himself tear in two inside. He couldn't believe what Ron had just said. Ron had just openly said that Hermione only went to the Yule Ball with Krum and that was "fraternizing with the enemy". Harry wanted to agree with Ron due to the fact that he wanted to tear Krum limb from limb because he took his Hermione to the ball. But Harry also knew he wanted to comfort his best friend, his real best friend. Not the one who had shunned Harry when his name came out of the Goblet, not the one who wanted to be Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, but the one who saw Harry. The one who saw a normal 14 year old boy who hated to write essays and do his Potions homework. Hermione, the one who always there for Harry no matter what.

"Harry! What was she thinking doing that? She knows Krum is the enemy, but she still goes to the Ball with him? Honestly, I thought she had sense. Harry! Are you even paying attention!" Ron fumed. He was red-faced and shaking dangerously.

"How could you be so insensitive! She's probably off crying in a loo again! Where did she go? Huh, what were you saying Ron? I was thinking of where Hermione had run off too. I need to find her. There is no way she is doing alright now!" Harry exclaimed, looking around in panic.

"OH! THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT HARRY! WHY ARE YOU STANDING UP FOR HER? SHE HAD YOUR FIREBOLT TAKEN AWAY LAST YEAR! **FOR NO** **REASON! **THEN SHE GOES TO THE **YULE BALL **WITH KRUM, KRUM! HARRY!" Ron yelled. He looked as though he was going to punch Harry and suddenly reached out.

Harry's refexes were too quick. He had Ron in a headlock before his fist had reached halfway to Harry.

"Well, **Ron**. I'll tell you why I stick up for my best friend. Hermione has been my friend since I was eleven! She's always stood by me even when no one else has! She only had the broomstick taken because she believed, rightly so that Sirius sent me the broom. We thought he was a murderer during that time. Sure, I was mad, but I know her heart was in the right place! She went to Yule Ball with Victor Krum because he asked her before I got a chance to. Hermione was there with me from facing Quirell to the basalisk to freeing Buckbeak. And she didn't desert me this year because she knew I wouldn't put name inside the Goblet. She means everything to me! Hermione has done more for me than anyone else. You know what you don't even deserve an explanation Ron" Harry spat out this last part.

Harry let his "friend" go and went to go look for Hermione. Harry had spent a good half hour looking for Hermione everywhere before he decided to speed his search along.

"_Accio Mauraders Map_" It was a few minutes before the parchment map appeared in front of him.

"_I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good_" Harry's eyes datred around the map frantically. He scanned the map for about five minutes until he found Hermione. She was in the girl's lavatory where they had first became friends. 'I should have known' thought Harry. He solemnly walked up to the girls lavatory. He opened the main door of the lavatory.

"H-Hello?" called out a sobbing voice. "Is anyone there?"

"Hermione?" called Harry tentatively. He could feel himself cracking inside upon hearing her crying voice.

"Harry, go away! I don't need you to rub it in my face that you're siding with Ron on this. I know you don't really care. So go away!" Hermione sobbed from inside the stall.

Harry felt his heart breaking for her. He didn't know how to tell her she was wrong. He slumped down against the outside of the stall.

"Her-Hermione, I know you don't believe me, but I came here to see if you were okay. Ron was wrong. As usual. He was just jealous that you got asked by Victor Krum. He doesn't understand that you can go to a ball with someone while being their friend." Harry hoped she would hear the hurt in his voice. He was hurting for her. His heart broke as he heard the next words.

"Harry don't even try to pretend. Tommorow you and Ron will be back to normal, treating me like crap." She sobbed, yet even as she said this she opened the door to the stall allowing Harry to see her. Harry was distraught inside. 'I've really done it now, she thinks I hate her.'

Harry slowly crawled up to Hermione and picked her up. " Hermione, Ron and I fought. We-We fought over you." Hermione backed up slightly at this.

" He doesn't believe I should be here with you. I don't think I want to be his friend. He has hurt me and my best friend waay to much. Despite what Ron says and has said you do the right thing even if I do get mad at you for it. I don't blame you for it. I forgive you for all of it. All I ask of you is that you forgive me for what I did to hurt you. I don't think that I deserve it because I'll probably end up fighting with you again, but please forgive me."

Hermione's eyes widened at this and she ran into his open arms. The bushy-haired witch started crying harder than before and Harry started to rub her back in circles and drew her to him as close as he could.

"Harry, of course I forgive you!" she said. Her face then fell " I'm sorry I ruined your night Harry" she whispered. She hugged him tighter, if possible. He brushed the tears from her eyes.

"Hermione, you couldn't ruin my night if you tried. Tonight was good, but for one thing. I never got to ask the most beautiful witch at Hogwarts to dance." He brushed the tears from her eyes. He smiled gently down at her, hoping he would get his hidden invitation.

Hermione's face fell completely after he said this. Her hug stiffened and she started to let Harry go and turn away, but Harry stopped her.

"You don't want to dance with me?" he asked, looking slightly hurt.

"But Harry, I'm- I'm not beautiful? Why would you want to dance with me?" she asked, looking happier but still confused.

" Hermione, you, you are beautiful. No matter what anyone says. You're the most beautiful person I know. You're the smartest person I know and you're caring. You love to learn and when you start to teach you get this, this fiery look in your eyes. Your eyes are the prettiest color I've ever seen, apart from mine, of course." he said with a goofy grin. She smacked him lightly on the arm.

"Harry, I'd -I'd love to dance with you." she said in a shy voice and looking down while at the same time hugging him with all her might.

"Well then Miss Granger, I suggest we head to the Great Hall so as to be able to have that dance." Harry stepped away from Hermione and offered her his left hand. She took his hand in hers and they made their way to the Great Hall.

Harry's thoughts were going a mile a minute. 'This is Hermione. I'm holding hands with Hermione! I'm going to dance with Hermione! I wonder if she's as nervous about this as I am. But at the same time I don't want to make a fool out of myself in front of her. Oh to hell with it. This is Hermione! She'd probably just laugh and teach me'

Hermione's insides were squirming because this was it. The time when she got dance with Harry. Right now she was holding hands with the boy in question and was walking to the Great Hall to dance with him.

As Harry and Hermione walked into the Great Hall, they noticed there were only a few couples there.

"Hermione, are you okay with dancing? Cause if you don't want people to see you with me, I I'd understand. I mean you did have a-" The rest of Harry's sentence was cut off as Hermione put her finger over his lips.

"Harry, I went with Victor as a favor. I really would like to dance with you. In fact I hoped I could today…" her voice trailed off. Harry smiled and kissed her finger.

"Well then Hermione, I suggest we get dancing." Harry held out his hand, took Hermione's in his and put his other hand on her waist. The music began: it was a slow, romantic tune. Both Harry and Hermione were surprised at how well they danced together. They never seemed out of step with each other and avoided stepping on toes.

"Well Hermione, I don't know how you did it, but somehow I've avoided stepping on your toes. It's kind of like we know what the other is going to do beforehand." Harry said, smiling goofily.

"Ha ha. Predicting the movements? I think we're just… familiar with how the other moves. I know it sounds odd, but I think this has happened before. I just shows how much we know about the other. And how much I trust you." Hermione replied looking longingly up at Harry.

The couple danced for a few more songs. Hermione was beginning to get sleepy and she laid her head onto Harry's shoulder and sighed.

"Are you okay 'Mione?" Harry asked, looking at her seriously as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah, I'm just tired." she mumbled. " But I don't want to leave your arms." she barely whispered. Harry barely caught this but because she was resting on his shoulder, right below his ear he did.

"And I don't want you to." he whispered back, "but you're almost too tired to stay awake so we're going to the common room."

**A/N: So, was it good? Please leave ideas if you have any for the next part of the story. I'm thinking of writing a sort of manipulative Dumbedore, Weasely bashing, maybe. But who knows. All I know is that Hermione will change Harry and the future for the better.**


	2. Confrontation With Ron

**A/N: Sorry for the length of time between updates. Moving is seriously stressful. Add that with moving from Germany to the States and you're set for a world of delays.**

Harry gently put his arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her to his side

'It feels, so good, almost perfect to have her here. But who am I kidding, she probably doesn't like me in that way.' he thought. 'But then again she did dance with you and she let you comfort her.'

Hermione was surprised when she felt Harry's arm snake around her waist, but she liked it nonetheless. ' Hmm, Harry put his arm around my waist. It feels perfect. Oh but who am I kidding, Harry probably doesn't even think of me that way.' 'But then again he fought Ron and chose me over him. And she said I was beautiful.' Hermione smiled and put her head on his shoulder.

Harry and Hermione walked up to the seventh floor, both deep in thought about the person walking next to them. As they approached the portrait of the Fat Lady, Harry slowed down his walk.

"Harry, what's wrong?" asked a worried Hermione as she turned to look at him.

" Nothing 'Mione, I'm just wondering what will happen in there when Ron sees me. He's already mad at me for fighting with him once, I don't want to have to beat him up." Harry said this all in a small voice while pain flashed across his eyes.

"Oh Harry!" was all Hermione said as she enveloped him and another hug. " I know you hate losing your first friend, but if he does do something we can't stop it. He's a little too thickheaded sometimes. He'll get over it Harry, I know he will." Hermione said this but inside she knew Ron Weasley would probably never forgive Harry for this. She knew Ron fancied her, but she only ever saw him as her annoying little brother. Ron would feel like Harry was stealing something that rightfully belonged to him.

Harry couldn't think of anything to say and just hugged Hermione tighter. She always knew what was wrong with Harry. No matter how hard he tried, she could read him like a book. He knew Hermione was just saying this, but it made him feel better. He knew Ron fancied Hermione and Ron would think that Harry stole his girl. Ron was always jealous of Harry because he was Harry Potter, The- Boy-Who-Lived. Harry was pretty sure that Hermione didn't like Ron, but you could never be too sure with these kinds of things. "Thanks 'Mione" he mumbled.

Hermione yawned and broke her hug with Harry. She took his hand and led him to the portrait.

"Fairy Lights" she said and the portrait swung open revealing an empty Common Room but for Ron Weasley. Harry and Hermione walked in, but Harry froze at the sight of Ron glaring daggers at him.

"Come on Harry, keep going." Hermione whispered in his ear. She tentatively placed her free hand around his waist and led him throught the Common Room.

Ron, however, follwed her and stopped before they could walk up the staircases leading to the dormitory.

"So, Potter, you think you could take what's mine. How dare you dance with Hermione! You knew I fancied her! But no, Harry Potter has to get what he wants always. Even my girl." Ron was fuming a looked as though he might start to curse Harry soon.

"Ronald Weaseley! It was not like that! I never was "your girl". I'm free to dance with whomever I choose!" Hermione was shaking with rage and indignation. She felt a hand squeeze hers and only because Harry was there did she not explode.

"Ron! I for one don't recall Hermione ever being "your girl". Not to mention you made Hermione cry tonight and ruined the celebrations. Because of your short temper, I had to waste time looking for Hermione when I could have been dancing with her or chatting with Krum. Not only that, but Hermione doesn't belong to anyone! She's a human, a beautiful woman, not some piece of meat! Now if you will excuse us, I will escort my date to her room." and with that Harry tried to sidestep Ron.

Ron simply raised his wand and shouted "**Conjunctivitis!**"

Harry was too quick "**Protego!" **A shield erupted in front of Hermione and Harry. The blue jet of light from the curse rebounded and hit Ron's eyes. He stumbled backwards in an almost comic way. 'Crack!' Ron's head had hit the steps and he passed out.

At that moment Professor McGonagall appeared and saw Harry's shield spell dissipate. Harry looked to Hermione and was relieved that she was unharmed, merely shaken. He gave her a tight hug and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Mr. Potter! Please explain this!" she said her mouth in a very thin line.

"Professor, it's not what it looks like! Ron here accosted Hermione and I, blocked the entrance to the dormitories and started yelling at me for taking "his girl", Hermione and dancing with her. Then he threw the Conjunctive curse. But I used a shield spell to protect 'Mione and me. The curse rebounded and hit him and he lost his balance." Harry answered sadly. He felt himself start to shake but found Hermione's hand and tightly clasped it in his.

" He's telling the truth Professor. I'm glad that Harry had the quick reflexes to shield us, or who knows what would have happened to Ron." Hermione said. Harry gave her hand a squeeze and turned towards McGonagall.

" Mr. Potter, I must commend you on your quick thinking although I wish it did not have to have been necessary. I wish Mr. Weasley had more sense. I will take him to the Hospital Wing and explain the situation to the family. Now, I suggest you and Miss Granger head to bed." McGonagall smiled softly towards the couple and with a wave of her wand had Ron on a stretcher on his way to the infirmary.


	3. Christmas Day Pt 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! JKR DOES. I Just borrow the charactors from time to time.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. It really helps me pick up the story and think about what to write next. Well, this chapter is a shorter one, rather fluffy too.**

**Recap: Last Chapter**

_Ron simply raised his wand and shouted "__**Conjunctivitis!**__" _

_Harry was too quick "__**Protego!" **__A shield erupted in front of Hermione and Harry. The blue jet of light from the curse rebounded and hit Ron's eyes. He stumbled backwards in an almost comic way. 'Crack!' Ron's head had hit the steps and he passed out. _**Now, on to the next chapter.**

" 'Mione, are you okay?" Harry asked as McGonagall left. He turned and looked at her seriously.

She gave him a tired smile in return, "Yeah, I'm just ready to go to sleep." She saw Harry's worried face and gave him a comforting hug. "I'll be fine Harry! I'm worried about you, will you be fine?"

"With you by my side, I can get through anything. I'm a bit peeved with Ron, but he'll come round, he always does." He picked Hermione up and laughed as she giggled.

"Harry James Potter! Put me down now!" she said in as strict a voice as possible. She was giggling the whole time, though. Harry ran up the stairs despite Hermione's protests and swiftly put her down on the landing.

"Awww, what'd you do that for? I don't wanna go to bed.." Hermione mumbled as she said this and stifled a yawn.

"But you do Hermione. You know you want to sleep." Harry checked his watch. "And no wonder why? It's gone 2 am!" Harry stifled a yawn and walked Hermione to the stairs leading to the Girls Dormitory.

"Well," Harry began, dragging his hand through his hair, "Goodnight 'Mione. Don't forget to wake me up to open presents." Harry then gave Hermione a hug and looked her in the eyes. 'She has such beautiful eyes. Hermione looks so beautiful right now. I could just kiss her.' Harry then plucked up all his courage and slowly leaned his head toward Hermione's. He closed his eyes and gently crushed his lips to hers.

Hermione saw Harry turn towards her and look into her eyes. 'my gosh, he has such green eyes. What is he? His head is coming closer. Is he going to?' She felt his lips crush onto hers. Just as she realized what had happened his lips went away.

"Go-Goodnight Harry. I'll get you up before I open my presents, don't worry." Hermione then leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Harry watched as Hermione walked up the stairs to her dorm. 'She is one of the prettiest girls here, how did I not notice that before tonight?' Harry fell asleep thinking about his feelings towards a one Hermione Granger.

Hermione felt giddy inside. She just had her first kiss. And her first kiss was with Harry Potter! The boy she'd fancied since he saved her from the troll in first year. She fell into a peaceful sleep.

Harry was having a wonderful dream. He and Hermione were in a meadow chasing each other. He tackled Hermione, flipping her onto his shoulders. As he did this he heard someone faintly calling his name.

"Harry, Harry wake up!" Hermione sighed in exasperation. It was nearly eight on Christmas Day. Harry showed no sign of getting up

Harry tried to keep his face perfectly neutral as he shifted. He rolled over so he was facing Hermione and quickly wrapped his right arm around Hermione's waist. Seeing that her had her securely in his grasp Harry quickly rolled onto his back pulling Hermione on top of him.

"Wha- AH! Harry!" Hermione giggled as she landed on top of him. "I should have known you weren't asleep." Hermione grumbled. Harry seized the opportunity and his hands flew to Hermione's waist. He was mercilessly tickling her.

"Harr- Harry! Stop It!" Hermione giggled uncontrollably.

"Oh no Miss Granger. I won't stop until you say sorry for waking me up this early." Harry was now laughing as well and his green eyes were sparkling with amusement. He stopped for a second, to put his glasses on, but Hermione was too quick. She had her hands on Harry's waist and was tickling him. She was laughing heartily.

Harry grabbed Hermione's hands and flipped her so he was the one on top.

"Ahhh! Harry! What was that-" Hermione stopped mid sentence and glanced to her left. Her face took on a more serious look. Neville Longbottom was standing next to the curtains of Harry's four poster with an amused look on his face. All around the dorm Harry's roommates were looking questioningly at the pair.

"What's wrong 'Mione?" Harry asked before he looked around the room. "Oh." Harry fell on top of Hermione. His mind was racing. 'What are they thinking is going on? This is awkard.'

"Happy Christmas?" he spoke to the room At the same time Harry rolled off of Hermione and offered her his hand. The entire room erupted into laughter. Harry felt his face flush so he turned around and pulled Hermione up from his bed. He gave her a crooked smile and whispered "Meet you in the Common Room in a bit." Hermione smiled shyly and left the boys dorm.

All eyes turned to Harry. "What? She tried to wake me up so I started to tickle her. Nothing more." He sighed exasperatedly and dug in his trunk for clothing. Harry changed into a black pair of jeans and a grey t shirt. He also put an emerald green jumper that matched his eyes on. Harry again dug through his trunk and fished out a set of neatly wrapped presents.

**Flashback**:

Last Hogsmeade weekend Harry had snuck off to find the perfect present for Hermione. He'd spent hours looking for a good gift before the book caught his eye. He had looked through the entire store and had almost given up when he saw the book. It was a first edition of _Hogwarts, A History_. Harry knew that was the perfect gift as he saw the way the gold lined pages sparkled and seemed to call out 'Hermione' to him. He also bought Hermione a bag made to hold infinite amount of books and stay at a reasonable weight.

Harry slowly made his way down to the common room with the presents hidden behind his back. He saw Hermione sitting in his favorite armchair by the fireplace with two cups of what looked like cocoa and a wrapped package.

Hermione was sitting in the squishy armchair by the fire thinking about Harry and his ridiculous tickling fest from earlier that morning. 'What has got into him? He wasn't that carefree, well not since first year. But it is a nice sight to see' Hermione was interrupted from her musings when a shadow fell over her.

"Hey Harry" Hermione called to her best friend. "Want some cocoa?" she smiled at him and offered the other cup she was holding to him. Harry smiled and took the cup.

"Since when have you known me to refuse cocoa? And here Hermione, I have something for you. I hope you like it." Harry smiled a goofy grin and produced the two boxes.

"Well Mr. Potter I have something for you too. Happy Christmas." She gave Harry a wink and tossed him a heavy box wrapped in paper with snitches flying around the paper.

"Well then, who goes first, you or me?" Harry asked as he squeezed himself next to Hermione in the armchair. She looked up at him questioningly. "What? I can't sit next to you in my favorite chair? And I say ladies first on the presents."

"Isn't this just a bit uncomfortable Harry? I'm kind of squished here." Harry gave Hermione his best puppy dog eyes and she moved to sit on his lap so they could share the chair.

"I hope you know that won't always work on me Harry." Hermione said as she sighed contentedly and began to open her presents. Harry looked down at her as she opened the book. Hermione's eyes went wide with surprise and excitement. She was in awe of Harry's gift.

"It's perfect. Harry! You shouldn't have! It must have cost a fortune! Where did you find one? Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She exclaimed happily while she examined the book.

"Hermione, that's not all. Open the book. There's something special in there for you." He was smiling warmly at Hermione and his heart felt like it would explode. Hermione was happy. He picked the best gift he could. She looked up at Harry incredulously as if there was nothing better than the book.

She opened the book and on the inside of the cover was a gold plaque with the inscription:

To my best friend and anchor Hermione. You have always been there for me, even when everyone else abandoned me. You are the best friend I could ever imagine. This is the most perfect present for the most perfect girl in the world.

~ Love, Harry James Potter~

Hermione's eyes welled up with tears. Not only did her Harry give her a first edition book of _Hogwarts, A History_ but he had a gold plate with a heartfelt inscription added to it. Hermione turned around and wrapped her arms around Harry's chest and put her head on his shoulder. Harry immediately hugged Hermione back and smiled.

"Th-Thank you Harry. That's the best present anyone has ever given me. I can't thank you enough." She gave Harry a watery smile and a peck on the cheek.

"Hermione that gift is just a tiny token of my appreciation. I don't know how to express how much you mean to me. You are the only one I can trust not to betray me. I know you'll always be there for me so I need some way to show you just how much I care and appreciate it." With that said Harry leaned down and slowly brought his lips to Hermione's.

**A/N: That was nice of me, huh? Well thanks for the reviews everyone. They have really inspired me to keep pressing on with this fic. Thank you for taking the time to read and review my story.**


	4. Christmas Day Pt 2

**A/N: I still don't own Harry Potter. J K Rowling does. If I own Harry Potter it would be firmly Harry/Hermione. I can't thank everyone enough for taking the time to review and read my story. Ha. The third chapter in as many days. Productive little writer I am. Now back to the story………………………………...........................................................**

It was slow, loving, and tender, everything a first kiss should be. Both Harry and Hermione pored all of the love and feelings that had been building since meeting on the Hogwarts Express four and a half years ago. They stayed in the kiss until the need for air forced them apart.

Harry had a grin a mile wide when he looked down at Hermione. He gave her his trademark lopsided smile, the one he only gave Hermione. "H-Harry. That was… That was…" Hermione looked at him blushing slightly.

"What was it Hermione? I thought it was perfect, just a perfect as the girl I kissed. That was the best kiss I've ever had. Mind you it is the only kiss I've had. But I couldn't be happier about it. Or who it was with for that matter." Harry smiled and gave Hermione a re-assuring squeeze on the arm. "How about I open my present from you now?"

"Harry, I was going to say that was unexpected, especially coming from you. You usually aren't this, forward with your feelings. I remember when you would never hug me unless I started the hug. But yes, I will say that is the best, and first kiss I've ever had. We need to talk about us later though, kay?" She smiled up at him and squeezed his hand. "Now go on, I wanna see your face when you open your present."

Harry immediately tore into his gift. He ripped the paper off quite fast and saw a sealed box. At this he gave Hermione a quizzical look and proceeded to open the box. Inside was a leather bound photo album with the words: Friends Forever on the front. Harry opened the album and tears began to swim in his eyes.

"Th-Thank you 'Mione. This means a lot." Harry's voice was cracking with emotion. Hermione gave Harry a hug and took the book from his trembling hands.

" I took the liberty of sending off to Professor Lupin and Sirius. I asked them about how to make photographs in the wizard world. During the summer break we looked through my memories in a Pensieve and I took pictures from the moments of us at Hogwarts. Sirius and Lupin also made pictures from your childhood, when they saw you. I felt you had too little of your family and needed more reminders of them." Hermione pointed to the box, " And I had them get some of your parents items and put them in there." She gave Harry another hug and pecked his cheek.

"It must have been horrible growing up without memories of your family, so I thought that you could use some for cheering up. Oh and don't worry the pictures of us in Hogwarts are all of my good side." She struck a pretend model pose. This, more than anything got Harry laughing.

"Don't you mean of my good side, cause 'Mione, the way I see it, you have no bad side." Harry smiled and began to look at the pictures. He flipped through to his third year.

"This one is the best picture Hermione. It's my favorite memory." Harry pointed to a picture that showed Hermione and Harry riding Buckbeak up to where Sirius was being held. Harry was laughing with joy at being in the air, while Hermione was tightly clutching Harry's robes and screaming, although she was smiling at Harry and laughing as she cuddled him.

"Hermione, even in the pictures we're together. We look so innocent and carefree."

"Harry! The pictures show us doing what we were doing at the time. Don't tell me you didn't notice me doing that." She smiled and lightly pushed him

"Me, oblivious, never!" He sighed dramatically, "No, I did notice, I never thought anything of it until recently, though." Harry pushed Hermione back and stuck his tongue out at her.

Harry suddenly jumped up from the chair and extended his hand to Hermione. " My Lady, shall we go to breakfast?" Harry asked while he dramatically bowed.

Hermione couldn't help herself, she started giggling at Harry's exaggerated chivalry. "Why sure Mr. Potter, I do believe we should go and eat breakfat." She giggled again, thinking, 'Why do I suddenly feel so… girly?' and took Harry's hand. They walked hand in hand out of the Common Room.

Harry walked slowly down to breakfast his mood deteriorating with each step he got closer. Hermione wasn't fooled and pulled Harry over to the side. She gave him her trademark 'What's Wrong' look and put her hands on her hips.

"Erm, well, uh, Ron could be in there and he won't take kindly to us, not to mention we kinda ditched our dates last night. Not to mention everyone will think Rita Skeeter wrote the truth in her article. Plus, I really am not in the mood for another fight." he finished sheepishly.

"Harry you can't stop everyone else from thinking what they do about you and you can't let Ron get in the way of our friendship. Just ignore them and hold your head high when you walk in. It's not what they write, but how you behave." She grabbed Harry's hand and put his arm around her waist. "Now, let's walk in there and go eat breakfast. Come on!" Hermione promptly started walking in the hall.

" Hermione, thank you again. You really are the most amazing person I know." Harry commented as he walked to the house table. He thanked her again by pressing a kiss to her hair just before they sat down. Breakfast went smoothly. The two walked back up the Common Room. Before they entered Harry asked "Hey 'Mione, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"It was nothing Harry. We'll discuss it when we get inside the Common Room. It can wait a few minutes." Harry looked at Hermione strangely but just followed her inside.

There was only one seat left, the squishy chair by the fireplace. Harry and Hermione glanced at each other and ran towards it. Hermione had nearly reached it when Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. He promptly started to tickle her and then ran for the chair. He landed in it first but Hermione wasn't far behind and ended up in his lap again.

"Is it just me or do you like to sit on my lap?" Harry asked with a twinkle of amusement in his eyes. " I mean it's not like I mind having a beautiful young lady on my lap, but I can't help thinking what my girlfriend would say." He looked at her semi-seriously. Hermione caught on right away.

"Well, I think she wouldn't mind as long as that girl is her." She pretend glared at Harry.

"Have you met her?" He asked "She is the most sweet, intelligent, kind and loyal person I know." Harry gave Hermione a wink before continuing. She was blushing furiously.

"Not to mention she has the cutest looks on her face when she is thinking seriously about something. And-" the rest of Harry's sentence was cut off by Hermione's lips crashing against his own.

" Well, my boyfriend is the cutest, most loving, hard-working, Quidditch player there is. He is always there for me no matter what." She again kissed Harry.

"So, this boyfriend of yours, he's a Quidditch player? Is he the best you've ever seen?" Harry asked in a sweet voice. Hermione hit Harry and put on the mock-thinking face. "Hmmm, I think I've only seen one player than him, this boy named Harry Potter, also known as The-Boy-Who-Lived. He's got these cute green eyes and oh so kissable-" Harry was looking intently at Hermione and suddenly he leaned down and kissed her full on the lips.

"Well, now enough about this Harry Potter kid, what did you want to talk about?" Harry asked seriously.

" It doesn't matter now. The matter is all sorted out." She looked up at Harry lovingly.

Harry was bringing his lips down to kiss Hermione when a voice called out "Harry, Hermione, want to join in our snowball- Oh am I interrupting something?" an amused George Weasley asked.

Harry and Hermione jumped at the sound of the voice. " No you're not interrupting. Just don't tell Ron or Ginny. But we'd love to join you in the snowball fight, right Harry?" Hermione said.

"Yeah, sure. We'll meet you in the entrance hall in five minutes." Hermione smiled. Both Harry and her made to get up at the same time, causing them to fall on the ground. Laughing they ran up to their respective dorms and changed into warmer clothing.

"Why did you tell him not to say anything to Ginny?" Harry asked looking confused.

"Harry, isn't it obvious? She has the world's biggest crush on you! Don't you notice her staring at you all the time? Sometimes you boys are oblivious!" Hermione replied giggling.

The snowball fight was the biggest one since Harry had come to Hogwarts. Plus, it was the first snowball fight Hermione participated in.

"Harry! You started on the egg yet, mate?" George asked

"No, I haven't, but I'll get around to it. I still have 2 months to figure it out." Harry said. He was met by a glare from Hermione.

"What Hermione? It's two months away! That's a long time." Harry turned to her and said.

"Harry! The task may be two months away but you still need to come up with a plan of action. How are you going to prepare for it?" Hermione replied fiercely.

"Ummm I'll wing it? Look, if it's that important I'll work on it…. Tomorrow. I promise." Harry said. He had a mischievous look in his eyes. Harry was tossing a snowball back and forth in his hands. Suddenly he threw the snowball at Hermione and ran towards her.

"Oh no you don't!" She said with a smirk. Seeing Harry towards her she took of across the courtyard. She was just about to the other side when a pair of arms grabbed her from behind.

"You'll never escape now! You're mine!" Harry said as began to tickle Hermione.

On the other side of the courtyard Neville stood talking to Lavender.

"I told you it would be this Christmas! Finally they admitted it. You know she woke us all up this morning by trying to wake Harry. The first thing I hear is Harry! Oh Harry! Stop It! Then we open the curtains and Harry is lying on top of her, looking like he was about to kiss her."

" That must have been… exciting. Oh I can't wait to tell Parvati! But I do believe that I owe Dumbledore 2 galleons. I wonder who won the most in the pot. I've lost about 10 galleons thanks to this."

"No, you can't tell them yet. Wait for them to tell people, then say you noticed a change about Christmas time." Neville exclaimed "Not to mention, they'll probably kill me if they find out I told." He looked truly frightened at the prospect of an angry Hermione.


	5. The Next Clue

**A/N: I know it's been a long time since I updated but anyways, here is the next chapter. Any resemblance to Goblet of Fire is not meant to be violating a copyright. I don't own Harry Potter now and I doubt I ever will. All rights belong to J K Rowling. I know that the timeline is kind of off from the book with the Hogsmeade visit, but that's why it's fan fiction.**

The morning dawned with a bitterness Harry had never known at Hogwarts. He snuggled deeper into the duvet on his four poster bed. He heard Ron snoring, which meant that he was now returned from Madam Pomfrey.

"Joy" Harry muttered, groaning as the loud snores punctuated the quiet dorm. He decided to make the best use of his time and go for a walk to the kitchen to get some tea before he found Hermione to convince her to work on the egg clue with him. He still had no idea what was the clue referred to as it sounded like screeching every time he opened it.

He walked down the staircases and was nearly to the Great Hall when a familiar voice stopped him.

"Harry!" Cedric Diggory called after him trying to catch up.

"Yeah mate?" Harry asked as he turned around.

"I owe you, for the dragons," before Harry could cut him off Cedric put up his hand and continued, "have you tried to work on your egg? Does it wail when you open it?"

"Yeah," Harry replied starting to feel confused, "why?"

"Well… take a bath with it."

"What?"

"Just do it…Tell you what, use the Prefects bathroom. Password's 'Pine Fresh'." Cedric turned around and walked off in the vague direction of the dungeons.

"Use the Prefects bathroom?" Harry muttered, "What kind of a clue is that?"

He continued walking into the Great Hall and sat down, pouring a cup of tea and grabbing a few rashers of bacon and toast. He pondered the hint that Cedric had given him. 'Perhaps he's fooling with me?' he thought but quickly reconsidered. 'Cedric isn't that type of person though.'

He sipped his tea, trying to think of why the egg would need to be in a bath. His only possibilities were cooking related and he couldn't think of what that would have to do with the Tournament though. His mind flashed to creatures that lay eggs, but none came to mind. He was clueless. Well not clueless, but he had no intelligent idea yet.

His thoughts stopped as he felt someone sit down beside him.

"Morning Harry" Hermione's voice called to him sleepily.

"Good Morning Hermione" Harry replied, turning to face her. He gave her a goofy smile and kissed her.

"So Cedric told me something interesting this morning. I'll explain when you're finished with breakfast." Hermione gave him an interested look then turned her attention to the table.

"I just wish that house elves didn't make all this food." She sighed, trying to figure out how to convince them slavery was wrong. Harry shook his head in amusement. Hermione would never drop something once she started it.

"So let me get this straight. He told you to take a bath _in_ the Prefects bathroom with your egg. That's his way of repaying you for telling him about the dragons."

Harry nodded his head for what seemed like the umpteenth time during his conversation with Hermione.

"I think it's worth a shot. I have no other ideas. It just makes a horrible screeching every time I open it. I'm stumped."

"And just when were you planning on going to the Prefects bathroom?" Hermione asked

"Tonight. I'll use the Marauders Map and go under the invisibility cloak." Harry stated definitively.

"So you're going to sneak out alone at night with no one to help you and break into the Prefects bathroom?" Hermione asked emphasizing the break in part.

"Err… Yeah? But it's not breaking in if I have the password is it?" He spoke this as he ran his hand through his already messy hair.

"Idiot." Hermione stated seriously, but with a smile on her face. "Do you ever think about what would happen if someone caught you in there? At least get someone to be your lookout."

"Well I don't think anyone would be come to the bathroom at night? So I wouldn't get caught."

Hermione laughed at her boyfriend. "Come here." Harry scooted to sit right next to her. "Yeah?"

"No one is around right now. Most of the older students are spending time with their dates at Hogsmeade, so you could go right now with a genius friend of yours and try to figure out the clue."

Harry grinned, "So you want me to go get Neville and take a bath with him? I didn't know you liked that kind of thing Hermione."

Hermione blushed and pushed Harry, "I meant me silly boy."

Harry grinned even wider before replying "So you want to take a bath with me? You just had to say it Hermione, you didn't have to pretend to help me on the egg." Hermione groaned.

"Just get ready…" Hermione turned and went up the stairs into the girls dormitory.

"It's clear, now come on." Harry whispered and slipped the cloak on him and Hermione. They exited the empty classroom and walked towards the bathroom. He held the Marauders Map to his face and again looked. No one was near this corridor.

"Pine Fresh" he whispered at the door. It swung open, revealing an ornate bathroom, bigger than any Harry had ever seen.

"So this is the Prefects Bathroom…." Harry trailed off, "it's almost worth becoming a prefect for this alone."

Hermione shook her head muttering something that sounded vaguely like boys. Harry looked around and spotted a picture of a mermaid on the wall. She seemed to be asleep right now. He ran to the taps and turned every single one on, filling the room with different smells, size bubble and colors.

Hermione shook her head, watching his ridiculous antics and slipping her clothes off.

"Come on Harry, we need to get started on this clue." She jumped into the bath, which was more like a pool and swam a few lengths before returning to the side of the pool. Harry just stood there, entranced by Hermione. He had never seen her in a swimsuit before. He'd never really seen her wear much other than her uniform, really.

"Umm… yeah we should." Harry fumbled for the egg, but his wet hands slipped and it fell underwater, opening.

"Damn," Harry cursed, "I'll get it then." He crouched down, and stuck his head underwater. The egg wasn't screeching anymore. Now it was singing. It was singing! Harry nearly swallowed mouthfuls of water in trying to tell Hermione. He came up, coughing, nearly choking, and wildly gesticulating.

He spit out another mouthful of water. "The egg; its singing!"

"Singing?" Hermione asked, still not sure if Harry was all right. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, come listen to it." Harry ducked underwater again.

There was a chorus of voices, singing eerily.:

"_Come seek us where our voices sound,  
We cannot sing above the ground,  
And while you're searching, ponder this:  
We've taken what you'll sorely miss,  
An hour long you'll have to look,  
And to recover what we took,  
But past an hour - the prospect's black  
Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._"*

Hermione looked at him, and then broke the surface. She was already repeating the clue.

"We cannot sing above the ground…That sounds like merpeople."

Harry looked at her, "There are merpeople in the lake?"

"Honestly, have you ever read Hogwarts, A History?"

He just shook his head. So there were merpeople in the Black Lake and they would take something valuable to him. An hour to look and find it or it wouldn't come back. What did he have of value? His Firebolt? But soon another thought struck him. One more terrible than all his others.

"Err… We may have some trouble Hermione. I don't know how to swim that well."

"Well that can be fixed with lessons my dear. The bigger problem is how to breathe underwater for an hour." Hermione replied worriedly. This task could be a bigger problem than he thought, than they thought. "I wish you didn't have to compete in this tournament. I'm worried about you."

Harry was so deeply in his thoughts he almost didn't hear what Hermione said, but the tone got him. He floated over and stuck out his arm.

"Come here." He pulled Hermione to him, "This Tournament won't beat me. I won't let it. Plus, I've got the brightest witch of the age on my side."

Now Harry was enjoying Hermione's presence until he noticed she was pressed up against him. Her very feminine body was there. He squirmed a bit, trying to make sure he wouldn't involuntarily do anything surprising to her. Hermione looked up at Harry and leaned in toward him.

"Promise?" she whispered

"I promise." Their lips met in a kiss and it was a few hours before they emerged from the room with mad grins on their faces.

**A/N: I know it wasn't a very long chapter but right now I'm in transition recovering from being almost too ill to do anything and starting college at the same time. Hopefully with my 5 free days I'll be able to update more often.**


End file.
